Creation Show
Creation Show is an animated television series, with episodes written and directed by various users. Creation Show makes fun of the and the wiki in general, even when the same people being made fun of are the ones writing the show. And those people make the content on the wiki, which is also made fun of. The series is highly controversial for its offensive humor, vulgar profanity, and immense use of blood/gore. It first aired on the Kika Meme Club Channel in December 24, 2014, and is currently running, now in its third season. Characters Main * Chrome: The tiresome main admin of Creation Wiki, who has low self esteem for himself, and the rest of the users. He spends his days memeing, and meeting other users as the days go on. He believes that he works hard making the wiki a good place to go to, but in reality is failing quite miserably. * Insecurity: Originally an admin, Insecurity is a user on the wiki who acts mature and basically chills all day. * Lemon: A sociopath who rapes girls, and has a lack of respect towards many ethnic groups, or any other minorities. Lemon is also a douchebag who jacks off to porn and is but buddies with Ralf Hat. * Sophie: Sophie is an easily triggered user on the wiki with ADD (as informed in Sophie Has ADD). Secondary * Chaos: * Strongbad: * James: A former Chat Moderator officer. He is also a professional dancer, and likes to brag about winning 12 different competitions. He accidentally gave birth to Jamesphie after an accident involving him and Sophie. * Igor: A perverted weeaboo and an edgelord who attempts to be dank like everyone else, but fails. He has a bad habit of denying his actions in the past. Also is an admin because chrome didn't listen to everyone saying no to him becoming admin. * Pingy: Igor's "best friend" who is secretly dating him. * Ralf Hat: * TGB1: A hyperactive ill-tempered hypocrite who is close friends with Insecurity. He is the owner of a slowly failing theme park called Fun-Land, which he inherited from his late cousin Max. * Jamesphie: He is cool * William: An adult who obsesses over Sophie and Furries. He's mistaken for a pedophile. * Sylvester: One of Igor's friends who, unlike Igor, isn't a perverted weaboo, but rather a memer and HTF fan. His catchphrase is https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=79dRwQFHyy4%7Cthis. * Wren: * Cody: * DON'TSHOOT: Minor * KoolKid420: A starfish from the ninth dimension who was friends with Jamesphie in the past, but has betrayed him due to Jamesphie not paying his gambling debts to him. * KombatMortal: * John Cena: * IAmBagel: Bagel is a 16 year-old shitstain who really needs to commit suicide already. * Janice: * Chromedad: * Mametchi: A Tamagotchi that BoyInCharge obsesses over, he's blindly hated by the community for the first half of the series due to BoyInCharge Obsessing over him. * Stuff: * Dynasti: * BoyInCharge: An user who worshipped Mametchi so much he caused the whole wiki to depise Mamechi for the first half of the series. * Sade: A "Bisexual" Girl who Obsesses Over Care Bears,Furries,Anime and Kamen Riders she Also Have a Fursuit she Bought from Ebay. * Darkangel0410: * Josh: A man who cannot run a theme park properly. * GnarlyKid420: An octopus from Dubai who is a famous surfer, as well as the richest octopus in the world, with his net worth being $420 billion. In the first season, he was KoolKid420's "older brother", but the season finale reveals that he was blackmailed into pretending to be his older brother so that KoolKid could have a sidekick. He is a carefree and hyperactive octopus who owns the world's most successful nightclub, and he lives in a mansion where every single thing is made of gold. * Trent: An unstable teenager who everyone wants to kill, for a series of reasons. Recurring * Furry: * NEGATIVEINFINITY: * Zack Ryder: * DM Punk: * Cloud: * Nova: * Shrek: * Jebus Chris Reception Critical TBA Real life TBA Home releases TBA Category:Television shows